The Christmas I Stole His Kiss
by Ellipsis the Great
Summary: Luna’s quest to steal Harry’s Christmas Kiss finally pays off in a way only she could pull off. A short one-shot following my story ‘The Christmas I Loaned My Sons,’ although it can sort of stand alone. COMPLETED!


Among the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Zabini-Goyle-Knott-Longbottom-Jordan family, there are a number of odd traditions

**The Christmas I Stole His Kiss**

By: Ellipsis the Great

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter and all things affiliated with him belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Luna's quest to steal Harry's Christmas Kiss finally pays off in a way only she could pull off. A short one-shot following my story 'The Christmas I Loaned My Sons,' although it can sort of stand alone.

**Rated:** T just in case.

**Spoilers:** Eight years post-Hogwarts. Compliant with all books, sans the epilogue in DH.

**Warnings:** Strong mentions of slash.

Among the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Zabini-Goyle-Knott-Longbottom-Jordan family, there are a number of odd traditions.

When someone new enters the family, Harry buys them a book called 'The Cat in the Hat'. If the family already has a copy, he moves on to 'Green Eggs and Ham,' from there to 'Horton Hears a Who!,' and so on and so forth.

Every Christmas, Molly Weasley gives everyone (_everyone_) in our impromptu family a sweater with their initial on it and a box of fudge. I've no idea how she finds the time to do that as well as everything else she does throughout the year, now that our family has hit forty, but she does.

Whenever there is a 'family crisis'—which can be anything from a burned down house (George and Angela) to a particularly explosive argument over what color the bathroom will be (Ron and Hermione)—Molly leads an army of women (plus Harry and minus me since I could burn a salad) into the kitchen, where they will hole themselves up until they've made enough food to feed a small country (although with our family it's practically the same thing). Molly calls it comfort food; we (the men (minus Harry) and I) call it an excuse for them to try out new recipes.

But perhaps the oddest and most fun tradition is the Christmas Kiss.

Supposedly, this particular Weasley tradition began long before any of those above hyphens were added on. Arthur refuses to say anything more on its exact origins than that he remembered giving/receiving Christmas Kisses when he was a child.

In any case, the tradition goes like this: every Christmas day, each person is allotted one 'kiss.' If this kiss is stolen or given away, the kisser is the only person allowed to kiss the kissee for the rest of the day.

And from the first time I heard of Christmas Kisses, I have had my sights set on one person.

Harry Potter-Malfoy (nee Potter).

That's not to say that I have any romantic feelings for him, because I don't. All of my romantic feelings are centered on my husband, Blaise. Besides that, the first time I heard of Christmas Kisses he was still dating Ginny Potter (nee Weasley), who was one of my best friends before she passed away.

No, there was no romance. I had just always felt a burning desire to kiss him.

And, dammit, after knowing Harry for fourteen years and knowing of Christmas Kisses for ten, I still haven't been able to steal one of his!

At first it was because of Ginny, bless her heart. And, granted, as his girlfriend (and later his wife) it was sort of her rite to steal it. But after a few years she, as well as the rest of us married ladies, decided to give others a chance.

And another Weasley woman managed to steal it _every year_!

It isn't as if it's _my_ fault that Blaise and I aren't always able to make it to the Weasleys exactly on time! It isn't at _all_ fair that those Weasley witches get to snag his kiss just because they're at the Burrow before me!

And then, the first year I ever saw Harry before them, Draco Malfoy had the nerve to steal it instead! He didn't even know what Christmas Kisses were until after the fact!

It's completely unfair, I tell you! And to make matters worse, Draco's managed to steal it for the past two years as well!

"Friends, we have gathered here today to share with Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband."

Granted, last year was the year Draco proposed to him, but still!

"For their opening reading, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have chosen an excerpt from 'The Velveteen Rabbit,' by Margery Williams: "What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?" "Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real." "Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit. "Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt." "Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?" "It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.""

It isn't fair at all.

"Marriage is, for humans, the act of becoming Real. It is not something that can be made or forced. This ceremony is just that: a ceremony. A way of announcing to the world that these two souls have bound themselves together for eternity. Marriage is not something that happens all at once. Today, this moment, is nothing but the end of the happening, and the beginning of the Real. The happening has taken a long time. It has taken a lot of hardship. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have proven that they do not break easily—for if they did, they would have broken long ago. They do not have sharp edges, although they have spoken to each other with sharply edged words. They do not have to be carefully kept, and for years they did just the opposite." A dramatic pause. "They do _not_ break easily. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have become Real."

And after today, I'll never have a chance at getting Harry's Kiss.

"Now, Harry, if you will repeat after me…"

"I, Harry James Potter take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my friend, my lover and my husband. I will be by your side in times of want as in times of plenty. I will care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in health. I will walk forward with you to face whatever challenges await us with the courage every Gryffindor has but most Slytherins abandon early on. I will love you throughout the seasons of our lives and will remain with you forever."

"And Draco…"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy take you, Harry James Potter, to be my friend, my lover and my husband. I will be by your side in times of want as in times of plenty. I will care for you in sickness and rejoice with you in health. I will walk forward with you to face whatever challenges await us with courage, even if my superior Slytherin judgment tells me that I would be better off letting you face it alone. I will love you throughout the seasons of our lives and will remain with you forever."

I mean, really, what's a girl gotta do to steal the Man-Who-Lived's kiss, huh?

"And for the exchanging of rings…"

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

It shouldn't be _that_ hard, I'm sure…

"I would like to leave you with this story: Two friends were walking through the desert. During some point of the journey, they had an argument; and one friend slapped the other one in the face. The one who got slapped was hurt, but without saying anything, wrote in the sand, "Today my best friend slapped me in the face." They kept on walking, until they found an oasis, where they decided to take a bath. The one who had been slapped got stuck in the mire and started drowning, but the friend saved him. After he recovered from the near drowning, he wrote on a stone, "Today my best friend saved my life." The friend who had slapped and saved his best friend asked him, "After I hurt you, you wrote in the sand and now, you write on a stone—why?" The friend replied, "When someone hurts us we should write it down in sand, where winds of forgiveness can erase it away. But, when someone does something good for us, we must engrave it in stone where no wind can ever erase it." This story describes the courtship of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to a tee. Are there any among us today who would like to object to their love being written in stone?"

"I object!"

I stood up, not caring about the strange looks (even stranger than usual) that I was getting, not the least of which was from my husband.

I stormed up to where the couple was standing, putting one hand on my hip while I poked Harry's chest with the other.

"I have waited for _nine years_ to steal your Christmas Kiss, Harry James Potter, and I am not about to let something like holy matrimony stop me from getting it!"

I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down, kissing him while gasps and outraged cries sounded out behind me.

Our lips had hardly brushed together before I pulled away from him again, stomping back to my seat and plopping down loudly.

"Alright, my objection's cleared." I said, crossing my arms over my chest huffily.

Not one person stopped staring at me for a long moment.

"Well? Go on!" I said, waving a hand at them dismissively.

The officiant cleared his throat nervously. "W-well then, by the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other."

Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment before Harry finally rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Just because she stole my Christmas Kiss doesn't mean I can't steal yours." He said, and closed the space between them, kissing Draco soundly on the lips.

"And, now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

THEEND

_A/N: XD That was fun to write. A few of my readers wanted to know if Luna ever did manage to steal Harry's Christmas Kiss…the answer is yes. Yes, she did._

_Love you guys!_

_-EtheG_


End file.
